


High Tail

by curiumKingyo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottoming from the Top, Figging, Fluffy Ending, Light BDSM, M/M, Power Bottom McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse McCree likes to ride on wild things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Tail

Hanzo's eyes are half lidded, his face taken by a gentle blush, breath already hitching and hands twisting on the sheets as he watches McCree carefully sculpting the ginger root with his pocket knife. At the distance is hard to gauge the size of it, it seems almost small on Jesse's hands - but Jesse has big hands. The shape is almost completely carved out of the thick root, a familiar bulbous bottom tapering to a narrow point. Hanzo had chosen the ginger himself and even in the distance he thinks he can smell it in the air. Spicy, fresh, hot. He shivers.

McCree finally folds his blade neatly and places it on the table beside the scraps of ginger and a couple water bottles. He licks his fingers, surely feeling the taste and heat from the ginger oil impregnated on his skin. His eyes burrow into Hanzo's as he stalks to the bed, spurs clincking on the floor. Hanzo feels almost intimidated.

"You're already hard, darling," McCree says conversationally as he places the ginger plug on the bedside table and kneels by Hanzo's side. "You are so very good to me, I'm so happy. Will you let me take care of you?"

Hanzo can't find voice so he just nods and Jesse smiles tenderly at him, caressing his face with the back of his hand before sliding his fingers down Hanzo's body. Goosebumps rise on the wake of his fingers. McCree removes the open kimono still hanging around Hanzo's shoulders and lets it fall soundlessly to the floor. He then moves to caress the dented flesh where Hanzo's prosthetic legs meet his flesh thighs.

"I think you'll be bucking and kicking a lot tonight darling, maybe the sheets suffer a little. Do you mind taking these off?" His hands hover over the release buttons but don't touch them before Hanzo's reply.

"Yes, do it, please Jesse," he nods and presses his legs against McCree's fingertips. The cowboy smiles tenderly and kisses Hanzo's forehead while pressing the release. A pneumatic hiss fills the bedroom and the plating around Hanzo's thighs get loose enough for McCree to gently pull the metallic limbs away. He carefully massages the neural interfaces and Hanzo can't help but shiver at the feeling. There are indentations on Hanzo's skin and they are thoroughly kissed and caressed before McCree finally moves on to the main attraction of the night.

"You still sure of it?" Jesse asks as he pushes Hanzo's abbreviated legs up and apart, revealing his puckered entrance.

"I am," Hanzo manages a serious expression despite his situation, voice calm and controlled. McCree smiles at that - if Hanzo can pull himself together like this it means he is not agreeing with anything out of desperation. It also means that McCree has a lot of work ahead of him if he plans to reduce Hanzo to moans and pleasure.

"If you feel like stopping just...?"

"Say _deadlock_ ," Hanzo completes the sentence and Jesse rewards him with a deep kiss.

Hanzo might be completely naked but McCree is still fully clothed when he crowds into Hanzo's personal space, gentle hands and insistent lips. The coarse fabric of his pants rub lightly at Hanzo's bare legs and the archer shivers, neural interface exposed as it so rarely is. The Japanese man is already a little overwhelmed when he feels McCree breaking apart to pick the ginger root. With a smirk on his lips he licks long stripes up and down the plug coating it in saliva. Hanzo lets a small noise escape his throat at the sight. Jesse kisses him again, the taste of ginger on his tongue as it caresses Hanzo's, a simple but efficient distraction as he positions the plug at the archer's entrance.

The ginger root slides inside him slowly, the texture not unpleasant but very different from the smooth plugs he is used to. Jesse keeps kissing and nuzzling his jaw, the plug reaching deeper and deeper with every little thrust of the gunslinger's wrist. Hanzo stops kissing Jesse at some point, the plug stealing most of his attention; fortunately McCree doesn't seem bothered by it. In fact he  too seems entranced by the sight: Hanzo's quivering thighs up and apart, the ginger plug slowly disappearing inside his willing body. When the plug finally snaps into place they both release a long breath.

"How does it feel?"

"Good," Hanzo licks his lips. "Not different, though."

"Oh, it will darling," McCree assures him with a devious smile. He stands up and moves to finally get rid of his own clothes.

Hanzo watches as Jesse pulls off his boots and button shirt, followed by the tight undershirt he had stolen from Hanzo that morning. At first he doesn't feel anything in particular, the plug sits comfortably inside him and McCree's kisses had left him tingling with happiness and passion. After a moment, as Jesse unbuckles his belt and lets it fall to the floor, Hanzo starts feeling hot all over, especially on his lower parts. He makes a tiny, strangled noise that doesn't go unnoticed by McCree. The cowboy smirks.

"Jesse?" Hanzo calls when the fire on his bottom starts to feel intense. McCree throws his jeans and boxers away without looking at where they landed and crawls back into bed where he can see sweat already forming on Hanzo's skin.

"How does it feel?" Jesse asks once again.

"Good... hun.... burns?" Jesse caresses Hanzo's face and the archer leans into the touch.

"It takes a while to kick in, hun?" Hanzo only nods against McCree's metallic grasp. "It has been only a couple of minutes, it will get stronger. Do you want me to take it off?"

"No! I mean, no, it is good," Hanzo blushes deeply and McCree smiles adoringly.

"Don't force yourself, darling," McCree says and Hanzo nods seriously at him. "Do you think you can help me a little?" Jesse asks, showing the bottle of lube with a knowing smirk.

Hanzo aptly steals the bottle and drizzles some of the product on his fingers as McCree kneels over him, forcing Hanzo's legs down and closed and pressing on the ginger nestled inside him. The shift makes a lick of fire shoot inside Hanzo's body, causing him to drop the bottle in favor of curling slightly against McCree's chest. The cowboy smiles, perfectly aware of what is going on with his lover.

"You good there, honey?"

"Come closer," Hanzo asks through gritted teeth and McCree complies without question. As he scoots closer he purposely bumps Hanzo's legs, making the ginger shift and twist inside his body. The archer keeps whimpering slightly as he does his best to prep Jesse. Usually he loves the process of opening his lover up, watch him shiver and feel the muscles slowly accepting more and more of him. Today, however, his entire body seems hardwired to the small piece of ginger inside his ass. Even a small movement from his hand seems to cascade across his body with flames and electricity. He slips a finger inside McCree a lot faster than he usually would but the cowboy doesn't seem to care as he tilts his hips for more.

McCree drapes his body over Hanzo's, hands never idle - he touches and caresses every piece of skin he can reach, paying special attention to the sensitive stumps he seldom gets to touch. His own prosthetic doesn't have such an advanced neural interface, when he takes it off the remaining limb is mostly numb - but Hanzo seems to feel everything tenfold on the grey mesh of nerves and electrodes that lines the ending of his legs.

Under normal circumstances Jesse would take up to three fingers in his hole before taking Hanzo inside his body. Under normal circumstances they have a lot of time to preparation but tonight Jesse has a specific time window he needs to use to achieve the results he intends. He knows it is time when he realizes Hanzo has been just shivering and moaning for about thirty seconds, without as much as moving his fingers for twice as much. The cowboy leans up on his knees and tugs Hanzo's hand away, smiling brightly at the archer as he stares at him wiith glassy eyes.

"It is show time, darling," he says, manhandling Hanzo so that he is laying fully on the bed and not sitting on it anymore. The sudden movement makes the Japanese man groan loudly and curl in response. Curling turns out to be a bad decision, the ginger root shifting and pressing harder against his insides, causing more and more fire to lick his guts and sweat to pour from his skin. Jesse watches, mesmerized. "Hold on sweetcheeks, I want to ride that," he takes hold of Hanzo's cock and efficiently sinks onto it.

The preparation had been good but not as much as he is used to and taking all of Hanzo so suddenly is, not painful, but nerve wracking. He feels sweat beading on the small of his back and weakness threaten to take his thighs. When his bottom hits the cradle of Hanzo's lap the archer bucks wildly, the gignger root certainly being bumped inside him by the movement. Luck or fate has it that Hanzo's bucking causes his cock to brush deliciously against McCree's prostate, making the cowboy twist in pleasure.

Jesse always feels perfect on his cock but tonight Hanzo feels like bursting after just that first movement. He feels hot all over and Jesse's usually too warm body only makes things worst (or better, in fact), not to mention that his weight presses Hanzo's legs in a way that makes the ginger root burn him to the fine line between pleasure and pain. The archer's hands find a hold on the cowboy's hips and Jesse moans, satisfied, with this development. The American rises a little on his knees and allows his body to slowly sink back onto Hanzo's hard cock.

Once more the movement feeds into too many pleasure points on Hanzo's body - his sensitive cock is being squeezed and massaged by McCree's willing body; his ass is pleasantly full but almost unpleasantly hot; his skin is prickling with sweat and his legs feel every little drop of it running down the neural interface of his prosthetics. He groans, animaistic, and bucks helplessly. It is a desperate attempt to ease some of the sensations but in fact it just rub the ginger harder against his insides, and drives his cock deeper into McCree. McCree seems all to happy with this and grinds down harder on him causing the whole cycle to repeat.

And this has been Jesse's intention all along - the perfect cycle of pleasure, starting at Hanzo's sensitive legs, running up his body on the licks of flame caused by the ginger, ending on the intense feeling of Jesse riding his cock. Hanzo moans and whimpers lightly, _you look amazing up there_ , he manages to say. Jesse blushes and corrects his plan: the cycle seems bigger than he has imagined. Hanzo feeds on every tiny brush of Jesse's skin against his, and on the sounds spilling from the cowboy's lips and on the sight of him perched there over his cock. Jesse should have known; Hanzo never does anything unless he is completely focused and dedicated to it. He feels warmth flooding his chest.

With a smile he leans down and rests his hands on Hanzo's shoulders, his lover quickly grabbing his wrists in response. Hanzo looks almost out of it, his skin red and wet, eyes glossy and pupils dilated, a string of drool slowly forming at the corner of his lips. Jesse cants his hips slightly and watches as Hanzo shivers and moans, the arhcer's hips trusting a little, legs shaking.

"May I prove my worth as a cowboy to you now?" Jesse asks sweetly. Hanzo nods vehemently.

Jesse rises to his kees again but this time he falls with abandon, Hanzo's cock entering him slick and hot. They both moan, Hanzo bucks and trashes at the onslaught of sensations. Jesse has to tighten his legs around Hanzo's prone form to prevent himself from falling. He moves again, hard and sudden; Hanzo's response more intense than ever. He barely manages to stay upright over his lover, their hands finally reaching each other for support as Jesse starts the ride of his life.

Hanzo unadvertedly takes to the role of a wild stallion with perfection. His breath his hot and broken, his grip on McCree's hands a lifeline and rein at the same time. He bucks and trashes under McCree with vigour and fire, his legs rising his hips surprisingly high and fast. McCree thinks at some point Hanzo might start foaming at the mouth like some of the most agrresive and dangerous horses he's seen on the rodeos in his youth. The image makes heat surge through his body.

 The intensity of their activity soon starts to take a toll on the two lovers, their usually long love making twisted into a frenzied experience. McCree is the first one to go, body convulsing and voice cracking as he spills thick ropes of white across his and Hanzo's chest. The feeling of Jesse shivering and groaning his orgasm pushes Hanzo over his own edge not a full minute later. The Japanese man trusts one last time, deep and hard, feeling the exquisite pressure of his lover's body and the last burst of fire from the ginger root still trapped inside him.

Coming down from such a high takes a long time, Jesse half atop half beside Hanzo, Hanzo's cock slowly slipping free in a mess of come and lube. Their skin sticky with too much sweat, limbs heavy with too much pleasure. They remain silent, lips slowly reaching for any piece of skin in order to lay soft kisses and murmured praises.

"Jesse?" Hanzo is the first one to fully speak. "It is uncomfortable now, can you take it off please?"

As fast as his body allows him to Jesse eases the ginger root out of Hanzo's red and puffy entrance. He examines the plug to make sure it is all in one piece and is happy to see that it is. He places it on the night table but the root simple rolls off and falls to the floor. Hanzo murmurs a thank you and lays unmovable once again. Jesse watches him for a while and feels his heart swelling with love. He kisses Hanzo, soft and sweet and the archer replies in kind.

"Do you want some water, darling?"

"That would be lovely, yes."

On unstable legs Jesse stands up and fetches the water bottles on the table, he also picks a small towel which he uses to clean them as best as possible. "We should take a shower," he comments.

Hanzo nods in agreement but when McCree starts moving to pick his prosthetics the archer suddenly tackles him to bed and comfortably takes the cowboy's chest as his pillow. He nuzzles the soft hair there and sighs in happiness. "Ok, shower can be delayed," Jesse says with a small smile, taking one more swig of the water as Hanzo slowly falls asleep on his chest.


End file.
